cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tobistus
Tobistus is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 57 days old with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is Sikhism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Tobistus work diligently to produce Wine and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. Tobistus is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Tobistus has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Tobistus allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Tobistus believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Tobistus will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History of Tobistus (Updated as of 02/18/2010) Tobistus was a nation that was once present in every major war from GWII to the Unjust war. However, the nation dissolved and dissapeared until 11/31/2009. It's history in the past is very obscure and mostly unkown. Only details known are the fact that Tobistus had fought under the alliance of GATO. The current Tobistus is now in the affiliation of IRON. It was prepared to fight in the more recent TPF war, which ended up becoming to be known as the Worst War Ever. By the 15th of February, Tobistus would find itself at war again during the TOP-C&G War. Tobistus vs Thurn Allies: Tobistus, Discord, BearKillers, Indiaa Enemy: Thurn By the 15th of February, Tobistus had entered the war against C&G nations in ragards to the TOP-C&G War. Tobistus' first target was Denial who was targetting his mentor nation, Shikhar. Tobistus made quick work of the enemy, and within the first day, his target was in anarchy and had lost more than half his original nation strength. Tobistus vs Ameerican Empire Allies: Tobistus, JoeyF, Third Avenue Enemy: Ameerican Empire Tobistus then moved onto more threatening nations. A Christian Coalition of Countries nation by the name of Ameerican Empire led by the Emperor Muller was next on his list for Muller's attacks on an fellow IRONer. Tobistus moved in swift, and struck hard against a nation who was stronger than he was. In an effort to drive him home quick into anarchy, Tobistus made several key errors in the first planning stages of the attacks, failing a ground war and effectively giving the Ameerican Empire time to solidify its defenses. On the 19th of February, the Ameerican Empire had called upon their ally Light of the World to assist in the fight. Yet at the same time, Tobistus' allied nation Third Avenue led by Third King himself joined in the fray against Emperor Muller. Tobistus vs GeerLand Allies: Tobistus, Under The Sun, Red Empire Enemy: GeerLand In response to Tobistus' aggresive actions, and in shear desire for another target to attack, the ODN nation of Geerland, led by GGeerIII, declared war and attacking Tobistus. Geerland's more powerful infrastructure and higher technelogical advancements made it impossible for Tobsistus to decisively defeat. However, by the 18th of February, it had become apparant that the war would last long and be bloody. Tobistus had won several small victories in offenses while Geerland had been unable to step on Tobistian soil. Tobistus vs. Aussieland Allies: Tobistus, diligo vita venerati, Bearkillers Enemy: Aussieland To comply with a friendly request from Mr. Havok, the leader of Bearkillers, Tobistus officially declared war on Aussieland on the night of 17 February. Tobistus launched several attacks on the nation who's dwindling strength became apparent. Tobistus vs. Light of the World Allies: Tobistus Enemy: Light of the World In order to quell the rising strength and aggression of Tobistus (as well as putting a quick end to the rising nation), aznpwnzors. the leader of Light of the World declared war on Tobistus on the night of February 18. Tobistus was horrendously outnumbered by the invaders and suffered several defeats right off the bat, barely clinging on the hinge of national anarchy as Tobistus' multitude of other enemies launced offensive wars against him as well. Despire this, the military of Tobistus was able to win several key victories at the very end against the Ameerican Empire who had hoped to finish Tobistus off. Tobistus' nations strength was rated 1/3 of Light of the World's and the populace was a mere 1/11 of Light of the World's as well. Unable to launch an effective counter attack, Tobistus began a bombing campaign against the enemy who had no air force to speak of.